Final Countdown
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge 2010. Garcia's plans for a New Year's Eve with Emily and JJ are thrown off course when their party is crashed by somebody who plans to make this a year to remember.


A/N I normally don't leave things until the last minute, but until a few days ago, I'd totally forgotten about this gem. This is my entry for Round Seven of ilovetvalot's Fanfic Challenge 2010. My prompts were 'first footing', resolutions and a New Year's kiss. I managed to get them all in, in a story that is plain fluff. This is set Season 5, but just do indulge my 'ship, there's obviously no Will in this story.

Special thanks to my beta **flashpenguin**, who proved once again that miracles can happen and turned my rambling notes into something readable. We're thinking of you right now, and hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Swigging the bottle of wine carelessly in her hand, JJ slumped back into the cushions of Garcia's sofa. Putting the mouth of the bottle to her lips, she closed her eyes, savoring the sharp sweetness on her tongue as it slid down her throat.

"JJ!" a loud voice spoke from beside her, "don't fall asleep!"

Opening one eye, JJ glared at Emily who had surprised them all by being a happy drunk.

"I'm not! I'm just…" She giggled, lifting the bottle to eye level. "I'm just a little bit drunk."

"A little? Girlfriend, you couldn't pass a sobriety test right now," Emily remarked as she nibbled on the treats set out on the coffee table.

"I don't think she could make a New Year's resolution," Garcia supplied.

"This is the best time," Emily answered, taking the wine bottle from her friend. Putting it to her lips, she raised the bottle and took a long sip. Turning to JJ, she smiled, her eye twinkling. "Go for it. What is your resolution?"

"Nope," JJ said with a shake of her head, "no way. I'm done with resolutions. I'm done with dreams too, because they just end up breaking your heart. They build you up, then knock you down, and take the sunshine away."

Emily frowned. "Are we still talking about resolutions?"

"Or are we talking about a tall, dark, and handsome BAU Chief?" Pen asked, her eyes snapping with mischief.

"Don't forget stoic," Emily added in a slightly slurred tone.

"Okay, okay," JJ said, lifting her hands in defeat, "My resolution is..." She thought for a moment. "To find a man who is neither a workaholic, or emotionally unavailable. And to stop falling in love with inappropriate people."

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's a sucky resolution. What happened to lose weight and get my life in order?"

"Fine, so what's yours?" JJ returned, smarting from Emily's rebuttal.

"To limit myself to one bottle of wine a week," the brunette grinned. JJ looked pointedly to the coffee table, and the collection of bottles there, and Emily shrugged. "It's not the New Year yet. It doesn't count."

"Okay, my drunken butterflies," Garcia laughed, "want to hear mine?"

"You're finally going to throw caution to the wind and jump Derek Morgan's bones before you both explode from restrained passion?" Emily said, only half-joking. Before Pen could reply, the doorbell rang. Her eyes flew from her two best friends, to the door, and back to them.

"What in the world?" Emily commented.

JJ looked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow as the apartment doorbell rang again. "Were you expecting company?" she asked. Pen shook her head, pulling herself out of the armchair.

"Not unless it's the life-size cut-out of David Bowie I ordered."

Emily sighed dreamily. "David Bowie..."

JJ shook her head in vague disgust. "I don't go for blondes…"

"I wonder why?"

Hearing the pounding at her door, Garcia sighed heavily. "Okay, already! Take a chill pill!" Opening the door, she gasped.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Derek Morgan greeted smoothly. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and back, noting the fluffy slippers and lack of make up, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Uh, no…we were just celebrating the New Year and making resolutions." Pen stepped out into the hallway.

Morgan flashed her a brilliant smile. "Resolutions? Hmmm…sounds like fun. May I come in?"

"I don't know…" Before she could finish her sentence, Morgan picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "What are you doing?"

"It's a Scottish tradition to carry a loved one over the threshold at New Year's for good luck. It also helps if the carrier is dark. So, you win twice," he replied and set Pen down. "Hi, JJ. Hi, Princess. Got any of that wine left for me?" He took the bottle from Emily's hands.

"It depends, are you going to make a resolution and keep it this time?" JJ's eyes flashed as his grin widened.

"I'm going to try."

"I want to warn you that I'm drunk, not nice, and I carry a weapon. You better do more than try," JJ replied smartly.

Giving her a wink, he sipped. "I believe you, Jayje. Now I have to get someone to believe _me_."

Hearing the countdown start from the television, Morgan turned away from them, and squeezed Pen's hands between his.

"Look, I came here for a reason, and I'm runnin' out of time if I wanna start this year with you as more than just my saving grace."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my, Derek..."

"Say yes," he pleaded, "Give us a chance."

"I don't know. I don't think I can forgive you."

"Look, Pen, I understand, but everyone deserves a second chance. Even a moron like me."

"Derek…you hurt me. Jordan Todd, Tamara…"

"It will never happen again…if I can help it."

She shook her head. "It's not that easy."

"Why not? As soon as that ball drops, it's a fresh start for everyone. That includes us." He cupped her cheek in his wide palm. "Say yes, Baby Girl." He dipped his head down and covered her lips with his for a slow, sweet kiss. Tentative at first, he parted her lips with his tongue and teased her until she responded in kind.

As his arms went around her waist, a vibrating sensation went thru his body. Ignoring it at first, he was interrupted again by Pen.

"Derek," she murmured, breaking away just enough to speak, "Unless you're immensely happy to see me, I think that's your phone. And I think you've forgotten we have company."

He went still, lifting his face from her neck just enough to come face to face with two matching grins. Stepping away from her, Derek chuckled sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his head.

"Nice show," Emily said.

"Very nice indeed," JJ agreed, "So, PG, are you going to give him a second chance?"

Morgan swallowed hard. "Ladies…"

"What do you have to lose?" Emily asked, her eyes glued to Garcia.

"Except your heart," Morgan stated quietly. "Because I've already lost mine." He placed her hand on his chest. "Say yes before the countdown and the ball drops."

"_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven…"_

"Say yes!" Emily and JJ chorused. "Hurry!"

"_Four. Three…"_

"Yes," Pen cried out through her tears.

"_ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

As the crowd on TV went wild, Morgan gathered Pen into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Happy New Year, Baby Girl," he whispered in her ear. She laughed, her hands tightening at his waist.

"Yes it is."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

Watching from their position on the couch, JJ and Emily looked at the couple. Lifting their wine bottles, they tapped them together, then drank deeply.

It had been a different kind of New Year's Eve, and it was going to be one hell of a year.

They couldn't wait.


End file.
